


Soon.

by LxNaomi



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LxNaomi/pseuds/LxNaomi
Summary: L visits BB in prison.  But BB sees something L is completely unaware of...





	Soon.

L Lawliet stood at the tall, metal fence.  Shoulders arched, knees bent, hands pocketed.  A warm breeze played lightly with his plain cotton shirt and his tangled mess of black hair.

He waited.

A loud buzzer sounded from the large brick building on the other side of the fence and a door opened.  Several men in orange jumpsuits stepped outside, single file, accompanied by heavily armed prison guards.

L waited.  His dark-rimmed, ever so tired eyes dismissed each face as they exited the building until, at last, they locked on one inmate in particular.

The man, barely more than a boy, walked with hunched shoulders and his hands in his pockets.  He listlessly kicked at some gravel while everyone else formed teams for basketball or some other outdoor activity.  His hair was dark and messy, but only on one side.  On the other side, it was nearly gone, growing oddly in patches around mangled, pink flesh.  His face and neck bore the angry scars of merciless flames and one eye was burned red and useless.

L just watched him aimlessly wandering around the prison yard.  And then, without warning, the young man just happened to look in his direction.  Their eyes met.  There was a glint of surprise in the boy’s good eye as he seemed to question to himself if what he was seeing was real.

L’s expression didn’t change.  His face was cold and rigid, never once giving away the hurt he felt so deep within himself.  His unblinking eyes remained fixed on the horribly disfigured boy.

Beyond hadn’t moved.  His dry, cracked lips were slightly parted in awe.  He blinked a couple times.  His gaze lifted ever so slightly from L’s face to the space above his head... 

Then suddenly, his expression changed.  One eye remained half-closed and dead but the other sparked with pure venom.  One side of his mouth curled bitterly into a hideous grin.  He did not break eye contact as he removed his hands from his pockets and dramatically bowed in mock salute.

L just watched with a face that appeared deceitfully heartless.

B stood upright again and returned his hands to his pockets.  His mouth was twisted into a cruel smile and his tongue hung crazily out to the side as he began taking a few steps backwards.  He laughed.  A sadistic, ugly laugh.  He turned abruptly on his heel and moved to stand where L could no longer see him behind a concrete pillar at the entrance of the prison.

L’s hand left his pocket and his long fingers curled over the diamond-shaped openings of the metal fence.  He swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Then he turned and left.

BB saw the car driving away in the distance.  He smiled again and cackled, his snake-like tongue creeping back and forth along his scorched bottom lip.  He dropped his head back to rest on the pillar and closed his shinigami eyes in cruel contentment.


End file.
